meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Masks 003a
8:06:07 PM Josie: Karid catches up with the elf in the entryway, with the grand stairwells. 8:06:51 PM Karid: "You! Do you know what happened to that girl back there?" 8:06:58 PM Karid: "The one that was in the same room as you?" 8:07:16 PM Josie: It's worth noting he has a rapier. 8:08:55 PM Josie: Man: What, you want me to kiss and tell at this hour? Really? 8:10:03 PM Karid: "...that girl back there is in bad shape. Yes I want you to 'kiss and tell' as it were." 8:10:57 PM Josie: He rolls his eyes. "I'm not telling you anything." 8:13:21 PM Karid: Karid shakes his head and gets closer to him, nonthreateningly. "Look, there is no need for this to be difficult. I am only curious." (( 23 diplomacy )) 8:13:55 PM Josie: He narrows his eyes. "She's not your daughter. Why do you care?" Karid is talking with the drunk elf 8:14:54 PM Josie: Arwen finds Karid standing a little ways from the elf, who it's worth noting has a rapier at his belt. 8:15:03 PM Karid: "No, but she is a sister of a member of the house staff. We should all be able to get along, yes?" 8:15:29 PM Karid: Karid gets a bit closer to him, enough to lay a hand on his shoulder 8:15:51 PM Josie: He takes a step back and puts a hand on his sword! He's lefthanded. 8:16:00 PM Karid: (( ...should I roll bluff? 'cause I'm gonna try to grab his hand and stop him from pulling out his sword )) 8:16:14 PM Karid: (( Or, rather, put a hand on the sword hilt )) 8:16:22 PM Josie: Yep! 8:16:38 PM Karid: (( ...6. God fucking damnit )) 8:17:01 PM Josie: You do succeed in grabbing his hand, or the sword hilt, whichever you prefer. 8:17:22 PM Karid: (( Hilt )) 8:17:30 PM Karid: (( So I can pull it away from him >_> )) 8:17:46 PM Arwen: Arwen aims her shortbow at the elf's hand. She's a little behind Karid. 8:18:09 PM Josie: You manage to pull it away from him; he resists a little bit, but seems a bit too drunk to manage. 8:18:39 PM Karid: "Arwen, take the sword." *holds it out to her behind him, keeping an eye on the man.* 8:18:53 PM Josie: Man: What the hell is your problem? She's only a servant. 8:19:10 PM Karid: "What did you do to her? That is all I want to know." 8:19:12 PM Arwen: "That doesn't make her any less of a person." 8:19:20 PM Arwen: Arwen grabs the sword from Karid 8:19:22 PM | Edited 8:19:33 PM Karid: "Tell me and we can call this settled, yes?" 8:19:39 PM Josie: Man: Why? You're not going to believe me anyway. 8:19:46 PM Karid: "Try me." 8:20:01 PM Arwen: "Start talking or you'll lose a finger" 8:20:18 PM Karid: Karid holds up a finger to Arwen 8:20:21 PM Josie: He laughs. "Threaten a d'Amici in his own house?" 8:20:55 PM Karid: "You are a d'Amici?" 8:21:09 PM Karid: "Tell me, are you the one that did that to the girl?" 8:21:14 PM Karid: "Or was it something else?" 8:21:48 PM Josie: Man: Let's see, pointy ears, dark hair, black and red, *in the d'Amici ancestral home*... 8:22:20 PM Karid: "I do not care about your blood line. I want you to answer my question." 8:23:12 PM Josie: Man: I didn't do anything to her that she didn't want done, how is that? 8:23:45 PM Arwen: "Stop dancing around the truth and just spit it out already. I'm sick of hearing lies." 8:24:02 PM Karid: "There are many kinds of magic that can make others willing to do things they would not normally do. I do not know if you are capable of these." 8:24:11 PM Karid: "Therefore that is not an acceptable answer." 8:24:35 PM Josie: He rolls his eyes. "And what *would* be acceptable." 8:24:49 PM Karid: "The details of what you did." 8:26:58 PM Josie: He laughs, bitterly. " That'd take a whole novel. Why don't you ask the hookers in the Lower Quarter if you want a description?" 8:27:28 PM Karid: Karid sighs 8:27:47 PM Karid: "Arwen? Did you get a better look at what happened to her?" 8:28:05 PM Arwen: "She didn't seem well. That is all I saw." 8:28:24 PM Karid: (( Hrm... )) 8:28:38 PM Arwen: Arwen aims and shoots the arrow (aimed at his hand). 8:28:45 PM Josie: Roll attack! 8:28:58 PM Arwen: (( do I use a dex mod for shortbow? )) 8:29:14 PM Josie: Yep. 8:29:31 PM Karid: (( 23 K: Arcana to determine if she was magicked up or anything like that )) 8:29:43 PM Arwen: (( 11 )) 8:30:04 PM Josie: You try to shoot the guy, but you miss. 8:30:08 PM Karid: "Arwen!" 8:30:15 PM Karid: "We are not being violent here!" 8:30:45 PM Josie: Man: Could have fooled me. 8:30:45 PM Arwen: "You may not be, but I sure am." 8:30:54 PM Karid: Karid facepalms 8:31:02 PM Karid: "I am surrounded by psychopaths..." 8:31:11 PM Josie: Man: Give me my sword back. 8:31:30 PM Arwen: "When hell freezes over." 8:31:41 PM Karid: "No. Surrounded by psychopaths. Nobody in the -building- should have weapons." 8:31:42 PM Karid: "Gods." 8:32:08 PM Josie: He rolls his eyes. "Fine. I'll buy a new one. ... maybe a *gold* one." 8:32:16 PM Josie: He turns around and starts to head out of the house again. 8:32:24 PM Karid: "Wouldn't that break?" 8:32:42 PM Josie: Man: I'd get bored with it eventually anyway. 8:33:07 PM Karid: Karid wishes he had detect evil... 8:33:07 PM Arwen: Arwen shoots another arrow, aiming for his foot 8:33:19 PM Karid: Karid tries to juxtapose, because goddamnit 8:33:30 PM Josie: Arwen misses anyway; he doesn't even seem to notice. 8:33:31 PM Arwen: (( damn. 5. really missed. stupid dice gods )) 8:33:56 PM Karid: Karid throws up his hands as another arrow whizzes by 8:34:01 PM Karid: "Alright! Give me the bow." 8:34:46 PM Arwen: "So what is it? She's a lower class than you so you think it's alright to do whatever you want to her?" 8:35:29 PM Josie: He turns around, now about two feet from the door. "I didn't hear anyone saying no, did you? Oh *wait*, you weren't there. My apologies, I'll be sure to send you an invitation next time." 8:36:06 PM | Removed 8:37:03 PM Karid: This message has been removed. 8:36:50 PM *** Josie added Trystan, Penelope *** 8:37:04 PM Josie: Trystan and Penelope turn up in the great hall, with the grand stairwell. 8:37:19 PM Karid: "There will not be a next time if we can help it." 8:37:27 PM Josie: There are two arrows jutting out of the floor, the man is about two feet from the door and Karid has an extra rapier in one hand. 8:37:39 PM Karid: Karid handed the rapier to Arwen 8:37:40 PM Josie: Man: News flash: You really can't. My family *owns* this house. 8:37:44 PM Trystan: "What is going on?!" 8:37:47 PM Penelope: Acquaintance Karid! Are you well?? Have you any of the bites? 8:37:53 PM Trystan: "And... your family? What?!" 8:37:56 PM Karid: "...bites?" 8:37:58 PM Josie: Oh, right. Arwen has an extra rapier, and her bow is drawn. 8:38:06 PM Karid: "You are a vampire, then?" 8:38:14 PM Arwen: "Your family may own the house, but it doesn't own me." 8:38:21 PM Karid: "And your family owns the house. But you are one part of the family." 8:38:25 PM Karid: "And not the one that hired us." 8:38:31 PM Karid: "So yes. Yes we really can." 8:38:36 PM Josie: Man: We own *everything.* Sooner or later you'll learn that. 8:38:40 PM Trystan: "Your.. ANOTHER COUSIN AND HE'S A -VAMPIRE-?!" 8:38:53 PM Karid: "Your family does. You do not." 8:38:59 PM Karid: "Learn to seperate the two." 8:39:15 PM Josie: Man: They'd certainly like that. 8:39:26 PM Josie: He peers at Trystan. "... don't remember you." 8:39:55 PM Trystan: "Trystan. Trystan LeMort. Got sent to help here." 8:40:48 PM Trystan: "Don't know you, either, cousin..." 8:41:07 PM Arwen: "Really? Of all times, you choose NOW for a family reunion?" 8:41:11 PM Karid: (( 16 SM... >_> )) 8:41:24 PM Josie: Man: Really? Most people do. 8:41:27 PM Karid: "Your family would like it if you seperated?" 8:41:31 PM Karid: "Thank you for the information." 8:41:44 PM Trystan: "Not my choice of time either." 8:41:54 PM Trystan: "And sorry, it's been 12 years." 8:42:09 PM | Edited 8:44:02 PM Josie: Man: My family would like to drop me down a hole, frankly. Of course if anyone *did* they'd learn exactly how strongly they object to anybody else doing it. 8:42:43 PM Karid: "I never said we would drop you down a hole." 8:42:58 PM Arwen: "Although the idea did cross my mind." 8:43:09 PM Penelope: "Would Trystan be a viable candidate for dropping this individual?" 8:43:42 PM Josie: The man *eyes* Trystan. "Doubt it. I think I could take him." 8:44:27 PM Trystan: "I wouldn't want to, I think. He'd just come back, in this place." 8:45:12 PM Penelope: This one takes your word as trusted, Acquaintance Trystan. 8:45:37 PM Trystan: "I appreciate it. So, cos, who are you?" 8:46:28 PM Josie: Man: Ulisse. Cesare's son? 8:47:12 PM Karid: "...I know neither name." 8:47:31 PM Trystan: "Oh, right... You were sick when I last came, 12 years ago, right?" 8:47:44 PM Josie: He makes little air quotes. "Sick." 8:48:53 PM Trystan: "Either way, we haven't met. I'm Trystan." He extends a hand, polite even in this situation. "Er... you're not actually a vampire, right?" 8:49:17 PM Josie: Man: Only metaphorically. 8:49:22 PM Josie: He shakes Trystan's hand. 8:49:44 PM Josie: If you folks have K: Local feel free to roll it. 8:50:08 PM Trystan: ((I have NO CLUE what my knowledges are...)) 8:52:04 PM Josie: Man: So, we done here? 8:52:37 PM Trystan: "Seen anything suspicious?" 8:52:53 PM Arwen: "Sorry to steal your time. Go return to your next orgy of choice." 8:53:43 PM Josie: Man: Every time I look in the mirror, cuz. 8:54:21 PM Josie: He withdraws a silver pocketwatch from a pocket and peers at it. "Now that you mention it, I *do* have a few women who may be missing me right around now." 8:54:32 PM Penelope: Penelope turns toward Karid, with a low, quiet voice, "Is this Ulisse responsible for Acquaintaince Illa's bites?" 8:54:37 PM Arwen: "Yeah? Your right hand or your left?" 8:55:33 PM Josie: Man: Really, with enough money you never reallllly need to worry about *that*. 8:56:31 PM Trystan: "... I was referring more to the kind of suspicious that bites women and sucks out their blood." 8:56:56 PM Josie: Ulisse: Well, I *have* been known to bite. 8:57:09 PM Josie: He smiles. It's not a nice smile. 8:57:20 PM Karid: "I do think he is." 8:58:00 PM Trystan: "... Look, you may be drunk as a lord right now, but we're serious." 8:58:45 PM Josie: Ulisse: Considering I *am* a lord, yes, definitionally. However, one thing I have never been, oddly enough, is a vampire. 8:59:00 PM Josie: Ulisse: All that blood, you know. Sooooooo unsanitary. 8:59:03 PM Josie: He wobbles a little bit. 8:59:58 PM Trystan: "Well then, cuz, maybe you should go to the east wing. Sera's not about right now." 9:00:31 PM Josie: Ulisse: Pretty girl, shame we're related, don't you find? 9:01:15 PM Trystan: "I find that there are plenty of perfectly attractive people out there without leering at relatives, actually." He wrinkles his nose. 9:01:45 PM Karid: Karid shakes his head and plucks the arrows out of the ground 9:02:06 PM Josie: Ulisse: Lack of imagination. I'll be back. 9:02:20 PM Josie: He turns around again and fumbles a bit with the door. 9:02:33 PM Trystan: ((Which door?)) 9:02:46 PM Josie: The door to the exit of the house. 9:03:56 PM Trystan: "Be careful, alright?" 9:04:12 PM Josie: Ulisse: Careful. Yeah. 9:04:17 PM Arwen: Arwen rolls eyes 9:04:28 PM Josie: He laughs, finally unhooks the door and departs. 9:04:58 PM | Edited 9:05:05 PM Trystan: Trystan waits until he's gone. "For the most part, I -hate- my family." 9:05:00 PM Karid: "...we must keep an eye on that one." 9:05:23 PM Karid: "We should go ask Illia what happened." (( I think that's her name? )) 9:05:45 PM Trystan: "Yeah, Caspar is still with her." 9:06:03 PM Arwen: "Karid, my arrows please?" 9:07:14 PM Karid: "...you think I am going to give them -back- to you?" 9:07:22 PM Karid: "You really are a madwoman" 9:07:39 PM Arwen: "...I have 18 more...you think 2 is something to weap over?" 9:07:53 PM Karid: "Two less in someone's forehead, yes?" 9:08:01 PM Trystan: "... What did we miss?" 9:09:48 PM Karid: "She shot at Ulisse while I was trying to get him to talk." 9:10:16 PM Arwen: "We should return to Illa." 9:10:37 PM Karid: "...agreed, for once." 9:10:41 PM Penelope: "Perhaps Caspar has ascertained the truth of the matter.." 9:11:00 PM Trystan: "We shall see." 9:11:29 PM Penelope: Penelope begins to return to the common room. 9:11:52 PM Arwen: Arwen follows Penelope. 9:12:13 PM Trystan: Trystan follows. 9:13:08 PM Penelope: Penelope calls back towards Karid, "Acquaintance Karid, will you be joining us?" AM *** Josie removed Karid from this conversation. *** AM | Edited 12:09:13 AM Josie: And we'll make this Illa's room here. AM Josie: Do you knock first? AM Trystan: ((Illa?)) AM Josie: Illa. Yes. Lord. I can't think today. AM Trystan: Trystan knocks loudly. He's taking his frustration out on the door! AM Josie: Illa: Come in! AM Penelope: Penelope obliges. AM Trystan: Trystan does, and holds the door for Arwen AM Arwen: Arwen enters AM Josie: Illa's actually dressed now--she's wearing a pale blue-grey set of robes that suits her pale complexion. "... are you... who's bleeding?" AM | Edited 12:12:21 AM Trystan: "Illa... I'm looking for my cousin, Ulisse. He left the house earlier, and I know you're friends. Do you know where he might be? And... no one's bleeding, but I stepped in some earlier." AM Penelope: "Apologies are in order, this one's frame is still leaking fluids from the frog fiend's vicious bite..." AM Penelope: ((still not full health :) )) AM Arwen: "Speeking of frog fiend, we brought this back for you from the forest." Arwen gives Illa the pretty flower she picked up. AM Josie: Illa: Ulisse? AM Josie: She reddens. AM Josie: And then takes the flower, smiling. "It's beautiful." AM Penelope: Penelope cocks its head in question,"Ulisse? Ulisse had nothing to do with this..." AM Trystan: "Yeah. I need to talk to him. He's left a lot of questions." AM Penelope: ((whoops took that out of context)) AM Penelope: ((sorry)) AM Penelope: ((ignore me)) AM Josie: Illa: I... think he has rooms in the Lower Quarter. AM Trystan: "The lower quarter? Where is that?" AM Trystan: ((... and should the 18 cha bishi be going alone? :|)) AM Penelope: ((... you've got two other with Trystan, doesn't he?)) AM Josie: ((No one should go alone, it's the bad part of town.)) AM Josie: Illa: By the docks, I think. AM | Edited 12:18:57 AM Arwen: (( although Arwen might not be the best person to take visiting Ulisse...she did try to shoot him....twice...)) AM Josie: ((That's the fun part.)) AM Josie: Illa: I think he has rooms at Hard Times. AM Arwen: (( DEFINITELY TAKING MY BOW AND ARROW IF I GO )) AM Trystan: "Sounds good. We'll find it. Thanks for your help." AM Josie: Illa nods. "... just don't hurt him, he's my ... my friend." AM Penelope: "Shall we take this information to our Acquaintances?" AM Trystan: "I won't instigate anything, at least. I can promise that much." AM Josie: Illa: All right. AM Trystan: "Can you two promise that as well?" He turns to look at his companions, one eyebrow raised. AM Josie: Illa turns to look out the window. AM Penelope: "I shall take this promise into my being." AM Arwen: "I shall try, but I'm afraid that's about as much as I can promise." AM Trystan: "... It'll have to be enough." AM Trystan: Trystan hides his crossbow under his cloak before leaving. AM Penelope: Penelope trails behind, after giving a gentle pat to Illa's head. AM Josie: Illa smiles at Penelope. AM Arwen: Arwen follows behind AM Josie: Where to next, the kitchen to fetch the others? AM Penelope: ((yus)) AM Trystan: ((Sure!)) AM Josie: Back to the main room then! Art, except when she's not Jordan Kendall Category:House of Masks Category:Logs